The overarching goal of this renewal entitled, ?Mixed Methods Research Training Program for the Health Sciences? (MMRTP) is to enhance a state-of-the-art methodology training program to strengthen the mixed methods skills of NIH investigators, in response to RFA-OD-19-012, ?Short Courses on Innovative Methodologies and Approaches in the Behavioral and Social Sciences (R25 Clinical Trial Not Allowed).? Mixed methods research is defined as the collection, analysis, and integration of both quantitative (e.g., RCT outcome) data and qualitative (e.g., observations, interviews) data to provide a more comprehensive understanding of a research problem than might be obtained through either alone. Our proposal is responsive to the RFA in the transdisciplinary nature of the skills and approaches required in mixed methods, applicable across a wide range of behavioral and social science research areas (as exemplified by the diverse disciplines of Scholars trained in the first 4 cohorts and associated faculty). Our training course has become a prestigious key national program providing intensive mentorship in mixed methods in the health sciences. The specific aims and objectives of this training program are: (1) to identify and recruit investigators (called Scholars) from a wide range of health disciplines and backgrounds using mixed methods approaches; (2) to provide a rigorous research training program in mixed methods research that addresses study designs, data collection, measurement, theme development, data analysis procedures, visualization of designs and procedures, and models of exemplary mixed methods NIH-funded studies through didactic instruction, individualized feedback and project consultation, use of online training materials, and individualized immediate and long-term assessments; (3) to evaluate the outcomes (both short-term and long-term) of the MMRTP using metrics aimed at skills development, research performance, and capacity building; and, (4) to enhance, extend, and build sustainability of the MMRTP through activities designed to reach beyond the training program using webinars, social media, and online courses. In the renewal, we propose modifications to improve the learning experience for Scholars, and to enhance, extend, and build sustainability of the MMRTP. We will recruit 14 investigators per year who will be matched and work with resource consultants across the United States. Following introductory webinars on mixed methods, we will provide an interactive 3-day summer short course on mixed methods research focused on individualized feedback. The significance of the Program lies in enlarging the national pool of trained investigators in mixed methods who become resources at their home institutions. Our program has improved research practices and has led to further initiatives to strengthen methodological approaches.